Data centers are facilities that house numerous computer systems arranged in the form of electronics racks. Typically, a data center houses between tens and hundreds electronics racks. Each computer system in a rack may include one or more processors, memory devices, controllers, power converters and manipulators and other such electronic components. Depending upon the state of operation, a computer system may dissipate on the order of a few hundred watts to a few kilowatts. A significant amount of cooling is therefore required to keep the electronic components within an optimum operating temperature range (typically, 60° C.-100° C.). Recent studies have shown the cooling energy to be 25%-40% of the total data center energy.